The King is Going to Kill Me One shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto is tempted. By what you ask the Princess of the kingdom. What should he do when he gets lured into a trap and it finally reveals his true feelings for her. Will Naruto get beheaded or will his beloved save him. Female Sasuke.


_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _I got bored so I decided to write a little shot that I thought it was funny. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a knight for the Royal family. I have been with them since I was seventeen years old and I am now twenty-two and lately it is becoming intolerable to be in the castle. If the king knew what was going on in my head about his younger daughter he would have me beheaded but it doesn't help when the same woman of my desires has been tempting me.

It has been a month now and I have been trying to not work under the younger daughter. Anything to get my desires in check so I have been trying to work with the older son. But for some odd reason she always knew exactly where I was going to be like someone gave her my schedule. Now don't get me wrong this young lady isn't younger than me she is actually my age and she is a few months older than me. But we learned an oath when we first became knights that we were not allowed to touch the Royal family so there lies my problem.

"Naruto," Itachi called to me.

"Yes Prince Itachi?" I said.

"Can you work with Suke today? She won't ever leave me alone when no one is there to help her so can you go and do it. That will be a big help to me if you did." Itachi said.

"Sure," I said with my fake smile.

I don't want to work with his sister at all but I went anyway. When I got to her room I knocked on her door and she answered looking very tired.

"What do you want?" Suke asked looking absolutely wretched.

Did I mention that this lady is a crabby person when she first wakes up? Well she is.

"Itachi told me to work with you today." I said.

"I don't need you today unless you want to be my art model." Suke said as she was going to close the door on me.

"I guess I will do it as long as it isn't a nude one." I said gently.

"It's not, I just would need your shirt off." Suke said as she walked deeper in her dark room.

I followed even though something told me not too. I looked around her room when she opened the shades and noticed there were drawings everywhere and what was worse they were all of me. That made me think it was best to get out of here now. When I attempted to get out I saw Itachi at the door smirking at me and I knew I wasn't getting out of this room today unless I broke out. Itachi closed the door on me making it so I couldn't leave. Man someone please save me.

"Naruto, you said you would help me." I heard Suke say from directly behind me.

"I don't think you need my type of help. I think you need to find someone else that can help you." I mumbled.

"I just need you to take off your knight wear on top." Suke said as she pulled at my knight clothing.

I did as she told me to do and was deeply regretting it by the way she looked at me like a predator. Damn it this isn't going to end good. Why must this woman tempt me so? Does she want me beheaded?

"You can sit there." She said pointing at her bed.

I did as she told me and then she started drawing me. It took at least an hour before she let me move again but it wasn't enough for me to think of a way to get out of here. In all honesty I probably didn't want to leave her or this room but I couldn't break the code of honor.

"Can I go now?" I said after I noticed she was done.

"No," Suke growled.

Oh no that growl turned me on. I really got to get out of here.

"Why do you avoid working under me?" Suke questioned.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I said looking at all the pictures around me.

"Okay I might be a bit excessive but I know how you look at me." Suke said inching her way toward me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said trying to move away from her but she followed me deeper on her bed.

"Are you going to keep on denying that you want me too?" Suke asked hovering over me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered.

"Say you don't want me Naruto and I will leave you alone for good." Suke said basically almost on my lips.

"I..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before her lips were on mine.

That was when the cord snapped that was holding me together. I went for and turned are bodies so that I would be on top of her.

"I knew you wanted me too." Suke mumbled for a split second we were apart.

"Shut up," I growled at her and started kissing her a lot more passionately.

Then we heard two knocks at her door.

"Oh shit that is Itachi telling us someone is coming to my room get under my bed." Suke said quickly as she pushed me off the bed with my things.

I hid under the bed. I didn't know who was coming but I didn't want to be caught seeing as I was already going to get beheaded for making out with the kings daughter seeing as the knight code of honor was broken.

"Kakashi, hey what do you want?" Suke said rather loudly.

Damn it did it have to be my commander.

"Seriously Suke I knew you were obsessed with Naruto but to this extent is a bit crazy. How many pictures are here of him? How would your father feel about you liking a knight? You know it's not in his moral code." Kakashi said rather slickly.

How he gets to talk so casually with her is beyond me. But then again that is kind of how me and Suke used to be and how me and Itachi are now.

"I don't just have minor feelings for him I really love him and want to be with him." Suke said bluntly.

My heart almost leaped out of my chest and I didn't even hear the rest of the conversation when I finally heard the door shut.

"Get your ass out from under my bed now." Suke said rather aggressively.

I did as I was told and attempted to put my clothes on before I was aggressively pushed to her bed and my clothes were taken from me. I didn't know what was going on at first until she got on top of me again.

"Tell me how you feel about me." Suke said in a soft tone pulling my hair so I would be only able to look at her.

"I love you too," I heard myself saying.

Hang on I didn't want to admit that but when I looked in her eyes I couldn't lie. She didn't even give me a chance to talk again before she kissed me roughly.

As the kisses got deeper the more aggressive she got with me. I want it so bad but I know I shouldn't be doing this.

"Don't... we can't do this." I said breathlessly as she kissed and sucked on my neck.

"Shut up Naruto," Suke said as she bit me harshly on my neck as punishment making me groan.

She was trying to take charge like she always did when we were younger but that wasn't going to happen right now in the bedroom. I flipped us over and started kissing her all over.

"How much do you want me, Suke?" I questioned knowing my voice got deeper because of the lust in her eyes.

"You want me to show you." Suke said seductively flipping us over where she would be on top of me again.

She stood and went to lock the door then came back toward me taking off her clothes slowly just mesmerizing me by her beautiful body.

"Take off your clothes now before I do." Suke said in a demanding tone.

I stripped off my clothes immediately. I loved how she looked at me with lust filled eyes completely forgetting that I will be beheaded if anyone ever finds out what we're doing. She jumped on the bed but before she could get on top of me I pulled her down and started licking up her body making goosebumps show up on her skin.

"Na..." She didn't even get to finish what she was going to say before I started licking her all over her body.

I can't believe I am doing this. I didn't realize I said that out loud until she kicked me.

"What do you mean by that?" Suke asked irritated.

I came back to her face and kissed her gently. Seeming to not be able to resist my kiss she kissed me back immediately wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I meant no disrespect to you but I could get beheaded." I said after I stopped kissing her.

"Oh," she whispered gently almost like she was sighing in relief.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

For a moment there I felt her heart leap under me and then I felt her pulling at me.

"I want you," Suke said gently.

That's what I gave her. We were a tangle of limbs until she was called for dinner. I knew she marked up my neck but I could easily hide it behind all my knight wear. But I didn't put no hickeys on no visible spot on her body in fear of people noticing. They were eating dinner and I was currently standing behind Itachi seeing as he was technically my charge. The dinner was going fairly good until Suke stood up.

"What's going on, Suke?" Mikoto the queen asked.

"Mother, Father, I am in love." Suke said looking directly at me.

I noticed Itachi stiffened but I am not going to lie I did also. I hope she wasn't going to make a crazy ass announcement...

"Who are you in love with?" Fugaku the king asked.

"I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi's knight." Suke said honestly.

Me and Itachi both face palmed at that moment. I tried to hide the blush that was creeping on my face but then I felt eyes on me. I knew she was going to announce something crazy. When I looked up all I saw was Fugaku's glare at me. I was honestly to scared to look at anyone else.

"You will not be with him." Fugaku said cold and harshly.

"Yes I will," Suke persisted.

Oh please stop you're going to get me killed.

"No you won't because since I know you have a relationship with him he will be beheaded." Fugaku said the words I didn't want to hear.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Suke screamed.

I honestly never heard her scream before so it was quite shocking and a bit alarming. When I looked at her I saw tears forming in her eyes and all I wanted to do was reach over to her but Itachi stopped me from moving.

"Father, she isn't in line for the throne why can't she be with someone that would protect her?" Itachi asked.

I felt my head slowly being saved. But the moment I looked up and seen Fugaku's eyes on me with the hardest glare imaginable. Okay so I still might die. Thanks Itachi anyway. Oh and thank you Suke for sentencing me to death after telling me you love me and letting me have what I desired. I'm going to die.

"Itachi, she will not be with this knight. He will beheaded tomorrow. Kakashi, take him to the dungeons now." Fugaku said sternly looking amongst us all.

Man I'm going to fucking die.

"You are just going to kill the father of the baby I am having!" Suke screamed and my eyes completely widened along with everyone else's in the room even Kakashi's one eye.

"You're what?" Fugaku said through gritted teeth.

"I am pregnant with Naruto's baby. So do you still want to leave my baby without a father? Because if you do I will just die with him at the beheading ceremony since I came onto him." Suke said.

"NO THE HELL YOU WILL NOT!" I suddenly screamed. "I will take my punishment just leave her out of it." I said looking at King Fugaku.

"You won't be serving your punishment but you will getting married to my daughter before she starts showing and step down from being a knight and be a part of the Royal family. Welcome to the Uchiha family," Fugaku said extended his hand but as he said all that he gritted his teeth.

I can't believe what is happening. I reached out my hand and Fugaku pulled me toward him. Right at that moment I thought I was going to die seeing how everyone jumped up it seems like everyone else did too. But he just pulled me so he could speak to me only where I could hear him and whispered.

"If there is a day where my daughter tells me you hurt her or make her cry I will burn your penis off so be sure to be good to her." Fugaku whispered.

Ouch, that's frightening.

"Yes sir," I said walking toward Suke with her grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the dining hall where her family was.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" I whispered as we got to her room.

"I'm not idiot, though we did have sex at least five times before dinner without protection. I just couldn't think of any other way to save you aside from saying that." Suke said opening her door to her room.

Wow... so she lied to save me.

"Well then we better get started so we can prove your lie true." I said pushing her into the room and closing the door.

I know this may sound crazy but that is one way I thought the king would kill me but seeing as the beautiful person I love saved me. I should be grateful he didn't find out my thoughts first or I would have been dead for sure. But it would have been worth it seeing as now I am with the woman I love the most in the world.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_


End file.
